


The Snake and the Lion

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Drarry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Draco, Gentle Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Guilt, HP: EWE, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, Hospital Sex, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Insecurity, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Canon, Post-War, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Power Bottom Harry, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels horrible about hurting Draco so seriously, so he visits him in hospital. Draco is not how Harry expects and soon they start connecting, both emotionally and physically.<br/>Set during HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snake and the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Harry stood over Draco’s body, unable to speak, move or even think. The blonde boy was unconscious, his wand lying a few inches away from his outstretched hand. Harry’s green eyes were glued to the wide, long and deep cuts on Draco’s chest._  
_‘Cuts I inflicted on him. ‘_  
_There was blood everywhere: Draco was lying in a pool of his own blood. Suddenly, the Slytherins eyes opened and he turned his head to look at Harry._  
_“You killed me. It’s your entire fault. “_

* * *

 

With a strangled gasp, Harry woke up, abruptly sitting up. His dormitory was completely silent and his dorm mates were asleep. The black-haired teenager exhaled heavily. This nightmare was very intense. But Harry almost expected. After he hit Malfoy with the Sectumsempra curse and nearly killed him, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it. He felt so bloody awful and guilty about it. Suddenly Harry knew what to do:

  
Quietly he got out of bed and grabbed his wand, the Marauder’s map and his Invisibility cloak, before tiptoeing into the common room. Harry hid under the cloak and exited the Gryffindor Tower. As quickly and quietly as he could he walked towards the hospital wing. The boy-who-lived used shortcuts and secret passages to avoid Filch, but had otherwise no problems. Soon he stood in the hospital wing, in front of Draco Malfoy’s bed. He watched the sleeping Slytherin for a while. Eventually, he must have made a noise, because Draco stirred and woke up, asking:

  
“Who’s there? “

  
Harry’s heart nearly stopped as he was startled. Hesitantly, he pulled the Invisibility cloak off. Draco’s eyes widened.

  
“Potter. What are you doing here? “

  
“I uh... I was just... I wanted to... Uh, I’ll leave. “

  
Harry turned around and walked away, when Draco called his name. Hesitantly, Harry turned to the blonde again and was surprised when he saw no distrust or hate in the Slytherin’s eyes. Just curiosity.

  
“Why are you here? “

  
The black-haired teenager blushed.

  
“I came to apologize. I didn’t want to hurt you. “

  
Draco stared at Harry for a few moments, evaluating him. Then the blonde gave Harry a small smile.

  
“Apology accepted. I’m sorry too. For trying to curse you with an Unforgivable. “

  
Harry smiled back. He did not expect an apology, but accepted it graciously.

  
“I’ll leave you to your rest. Good night. “

  
“NO! Wait! Could you... Could you please stay a bit? I... I’ve felt quite lonely lately. “

  
Harry’s face softened. He knew perfectly well how it felt to be alone.

  
“Of course. “

  
The Gryffindor walked to Draco’s bed and sat down. The blonde sat up.

  
“So... Uh... How are you? “ Harry asked.

  
The Slytherin smiled.

  
“Madam Pomfrey patched me up very well. “

  
“Good... “

  
Awkward silence followed. Neither of the teenagers knew what to talk about without rekindling their old, famous rivalry. Eventually they started talking about Quidditch. Both of them were very passionate about that sport and found that they had many things in common. After talking excessively about Quidditch, they moved on and talked about school and afterwards about their favorite candies.

  
Soon Harry noticed something he didn’t see before: Draco was the most handsome man he knew, especially with moonlight illuminating him. His hair looked as if it was as soft as silk, his handsome face had aristocratic features and his pale skin was glowing in the light. But the most striking things about him were the eyes: pools of molten silver, ever changing, burning from the intensity of Draco’s feelings and with a shade of silver Harry never saw before. The boy-who-lived actually became speechless for a minute, until he acted instinctively: He leaned forward and kissed Draco softly.

  
At first the Slytherin tensed, obviously surprised and for a moment overwhelmed, but Draco quickly and happily kissed Harry back. After a few moments, they separated a few inches, foreheads resting against each other. Their eyes collided, green and silver, and suddenly full of burning passion they started to kiss again. Sitting on the bed, they were snogging, Harry's soft lips moving against Draco's chapped ones. The blonde Slytherin parted his lips slightly; tongue running over Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The Gryffindor gladly let Draco slide his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues started to dance with each other, a passionate, hot battle for dominance.

  
Meanwhile, the blonde slid his left hand into Harry's hair, fascinated by its heavenly softness. It felt as soft as clouds. His right hand was slowly trailing down Harry's torso towards the hem of his shirt. Harry's arms were wrapped around Draco's neck, hands clasped together. They stayed like this for a while, content with their snog. Eventually, Draco guided them up into a standing position. Slowly, the blonde’s hands moved underneath Harry’s shirt and pulled it off.

  
“So gorgeous. “ Draco murmured.

  
They continued to snog, while the Slytherin’s hands were mapping out every inch of Harry’s body. Elegant fingers caressed Harry’s skin and his sensitive nipples, making Harry gasp and arch into the touch. Every touch of Draco’s fingers against his skin left a tingle, a pleasurable spark in Harry’s body. Harry’s hands started to pull at the strings on Draco’s hospital gown, letting it fall down to the floor. The black-haired male gasped when he saw his lover’s naked body. Objectively speaking, Draco was gorgeous. He had a trained torso wirh smooth, soft and pale skin, his legs were long and muscular and his cock was just perfect: It was completrly erect (both length and thickness were above average) and it was curved upwards. The Slytherin’s heavy balls hung underneath and the base of his erection was covered in thick blonde hair. But Harry’s focus was solely on his lover’s chest. His shaking hamd was hovering over the thin white scars on Draco’s torso.

  
“I’m so sorry. “

  
Draco, who couldn’t stand the devastated and guilty look in Harry’s eyes, lifted his lover’s head gently.

  
“Harry, look at me. I’m fine. I’m completely fine. I am not angry or mad. It’s fine. I promise.”

  
“B-But...”

  
The blonde pressed his lips onto Harry’s, shutting him up. Harry quickly got distracted by the passionate kiss. His body relaxed and Harry pressed himself tightly against Draco. The blonde moved his hands to Harry’s clothed arse and he kneaded the firm flesh possessively. Soon, his hands sneaked underneath Harry’s loose pants, groping Harry. Harry broke away from Draco for a short moment to eagerly pull off his trousers and underwear.

They were still standing as Harry attacked Draco’s neck with his mouth. The boy-who-lived peppered Draco’s skin with kisses and quickly moved down. His tongue teased his lover’s nipples and dipped into Draco’s belly button, before Harry wrapped his mouth enthusiastically around Draco’s leaking prick. The blonde moaned loudly as Harry started to pleasure him. Harry was giving him the best blowjob Draco ever had and the Slytherin enjoyed every second of it:

Harry started lightly and teasingly. He mouthed at Draco’s balls and kissed his way up and down the hard shaft. Harry licked tentatively at the leaking head, taking it into his mouth shortly, before letting go of it again. He did this for a bit, until Draco begged:

  
“H-Harry... S-Shit. Stop t-teasing. “

  
The black-haired Gryffindor grinned and happily complied. He wrapped his plumb, rosy lips around the head of Draco’s erection, swirling his tongue around it. His tongue dipped into the slit and Harry happily drank down the vast amounts of pre-cum, Draco was leaking. Agonizingly slow, Harry moved his head up and down. Draco, who was spewing out a constant stream of moans, curses and softly spoken praise and encouragement, put his hands into his lover’s unruly hair and guided his head down. There was no real pressure behind it, but Harry understood and took Draco’s cock deeper into his mouth. He really enjoyed the fact that Draco was constantly praising him and it made him want to pleasure his lover even more. While he sucked Draco off, Hsrry looked up and theor eyes met. The sight was incredibly arousing to Draco: Harry kneeling in front of him, lips stretched wide around his dick and his wide and beautiful green eyes, full of innocence even during such an act starimg back at Draco. Harry loved the burning, passionate heat behind Draco’s eyes and soon, Harrry’s nose waa pressed into Draco’s hips as Harry deepthroated him.

  
“M-Merlin... S-So good. Y-You’re s-such a g-good b-boy. “

  
Draco’s voice was wanton and Harry preened internally. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, deepthroating Draco often. After a few minutes, Draco stuttered:

  
“H-Harry, s-stop.”

  
Feeling a bit disappointed, Harry let go of Draco’s cock with an audible ‘pop’ sound. Draco caressed his cheek and pulled him into a standing position again. They kissed passionately and Draco could taste his own pre-cum on Hsrry’s tongue.

  
“You were so good for me. Made me feel so good, baby. So perfect. “

  
Harry beamed happily and asked:

  
“Then why did you want me to stop?”

  
“I was about to cum love. But I didn’t want to come just yet. Besides, it’s your turn to feel good now. “

  
Draco dropped to his knees and started to suck a hickey into the skin above Harry’s hip bone, before he took Harry’s prick into his mouth. The boy-who-lived moaned surprised. It was rare that a guy went down on him and he enjoyed every moment. Draco was very skilled with his mouth and for a few minutes he made Harry feel as if he was floating. Then the Slytherin grabbed Harry’s hips, turned him around and bent him over, which revealed Harry’s pink entrance. Draco moaned.

  
“Look at you. So beautiful. “

  
Without hesitation, Draco leaned forward and kissed the tight muscles. Harry whined as a hot, wet tongue moved against his sensitive hole. Harry hips bucked and he tried to push back against Draco’s face. The blonde chuckled and steadied Harry’s hips.

  
“Patience baby. Let me make you feel good. “

  
Spreading Harry’s perfectly shaped ass cheeks with his hands, Draco continued to mouth at Harry’s hole. He started to eat out Harry messily, enjoying his lover’s soft whines and gasps. The blonde stiffened his tongue and wriggled it into Harry’s hot and tight channel. With skilled and practised movements, Draco opened his lover up with his tongue. Every drag of his lover’s tongue against his velvety, tight inner walls made Harry feel like he was on fire. For a few minutes, only slurping sounds and Harry’s soft mewls were filling the room. Then Draco slid a long, spit-slick finger into Harry’s open body. The blonde groaned.

  
“Merlin... Baby you’re so tight.”

  
Harry only gasped and focused on the finger inside him. It didn’t do much in terms of penetration or stimulation, but it felt nice to be filled again and Harry’s anticipation for what was about to come grew. Draco quickly noticed that Harry could take it and added a second finger. The two fingers brushed against Harry’s sweet spot, makimg the Gryffimdor moan loudly. When he wiggled his butt, Draco slid a third finger into his lover. He fucked Harry with his fingers for a few minutes to stretch him properly. Harry whined.

  
“Draco, please. I’m ready. Please... I need you so bad. “

  
The Slytherin, who knew that his huge size could hurt Harry, slipped a fourth finger into Harry. He saw that his lover could take it without a problem. So he pulled his fingers out of Harry and grabbed his eand to coat his erection with lubrication. Harry didn’t the like the sudden feeling emptiness, so he begged Draco to hurry up. The blonde stroked his dick lazily, spreading the lube.

Then he pressed the head of his cock against Harry’s entrance. Slowly, he pressed in. Draco tried to be as gentle as possible. The blonde’s mind went blank as the tight heat of Harry’s body clung to his cock and suffocated him.

  
Despite Draco’s gentleness, Harry felt a slight burn. But it was not bad and the pleasure of being fillled was bigger than the pain. As was Draco’s praise:

  
“So good. You’re taking me so well, baby. So perfect. You feel bloody perfect. “

  
Draco slid into Harry slowly, so the boy-who-lived was able to get used to the penetration. When he bottomed out, Draco grabbed Harry’s shoulders and straightened him up, so that they were both standing, pressed together tightly. The two young men stayed like this for a bit until Draco felt Harry pushing back onto his dick. Tje blomde wrapped his arms around his lover’s torso from behind, pulling the black-haired Gryffindor as closely as possible and burying his face in Harry’s neck. The blonde sucked a hickey into harry”s skin as he started to rock his hips slightly aganst Harry’s.

  
When Draco’s erection started to rub against his prostate, Harry moaned:

  
_“Fuck. More! “_

  
Shocked, Draco froze inside Harry.

  
“Y-You were speaking Parseltongue. “ the blonde said.

  
Harry blushed.

  
“Oh sorry. I-I’ll stop it. “

  
“N-No! Could... Please do it again. I liked it. “

  
The gryffindor was surprised. Usually people were weirded our by his parselmouth ability. Harry decided to test it out and produced a few hissing sounds. The boy-who-lived grinned when Draco moaned and his cock inside Harry twitched. The blonde continued to move his hips slowly, while Harry moaned in a mixture of parselmouth and English, whoch aroused Draco tremendously.

  
Eventually, Draco’s thrusts became faster and harder, but he still was careful not to hurt his perfect lover. The soft sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Draco got drowned in making love to Harry: His body was so hot, so willing so perfect to fuck and Harry made the most delicious noises: mewls, sweet moams and hisses.

  
“Faster. Please. “

  
Wordlessly, Draco followed his lover’s request and sped up his movements. His thrusts had a rough edge to them now, which Harry loved. Draco was bigger than most of his previous lovers and could reach depths of Harry’s body he didn’t even know he had. The Slytherin’s big dick and his excellent and skilled application of it ignited a fire inside Harry: Pleasure was rushing through his body, making his skin tingle and his blood burn likr molten lava. The blonde man knew how to keep his lover on edge: bringing him close to his orgasm but never finishing off for multiple times.

  
Neither of them knew how long they made love, but eventually they were reaching their climaxes: Harry was the first.

  
“D-Draco! I... I’m a-about to c-cum. “

  
“Shh. Don’t worry. I’ve got you baby. “

  
Draco continued to fuck Harry and wrapped a hand around his lover’s cock and jerking him off.

  
“Cum for me love. “

  
After a minute, Harry stiffened and cried out as he exploded and came all over Draco’s hand. The Slytherin fucked Harry through his orgasm and came soon too as Harry’s body tightened around him almost unbearably. Draco moaned his lover’s name as he spilled his seed deep into Harry.

  
They rode out their orgasms together. Breathlessly, Draco pulled out of Harry and led him to his bed. Draco cleaned his hand. They lay down and Draco kissed him gently.

  
“You were perfect baby. “

  
Harry smiled and snuggled into Draco’s body, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.


	2. Jealousy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mailman always flirts with Harry at the door. After showing the mailman that Harry is undoubtedly his, Draco fucks the boy-who-lived into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Thank you. Have a good day.“ Harry said smiling, before he closed the front door.

  
Then Harry walked through his cozy flat into the kitchen where Draco, his boyfriend, was waiting for him. The black-haired male put the package he just got from the mailman in front of his boyfriend.

  
“Your belts arrived, my dragon. “

  
The blonde did not pay attention to the package, though. He didn’t even acknowledge the pet name that made him usually beam with love at his boyfriend. Draco only stared at Harry, resignation written all over his face.

  
“The mailman flirted with you again, didn’t he? “ the blonde finally asked.

  
Harry sighed and walked around the kitchen table. He plopped into his boyfriend’s lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and kissed him.

  
“I love you. Only you.“ Harry said.

  
“You’re always enjoying his flirting. Talking to him, laughing and joking.“ Draco replied snidely.

  
The black-haired male sighed again at Draco’s accusations. But he didn’t get angry, because he knew how insecure Draco was about their relationship.  
After their tryst in Hogwarts’ hospital wing, the two started dating. Their love was so big that Draco turned on the dark side and fought alongside his boyfriend against Voldemort. After the war they were both honored as war heroes. Then they withdrew from the public. Draco and Harry got a nice flat in Muggle London and for a year they recovered from the terrible war and the losses they faced, while solifiding their relationship. By now they were inseparable and still madly in love. Draco worked as a high class potion brewer, while Harry stayed at home writing stories and novels.

  
“Oh, love... Do you want to know why I talk to him all the time? Because he reminds me of Ron.“

  
Draco grimaced.

  
“That’s not helping.“

  
Harry chuckled. Even though Ron and Draco became friends, the two still kept up their rivalry- friendlier of course. He caressed his boyfriend’s cheek before kissing him once more.

  
“You know what I mean. Besides, he isn’t my type.“

  
Draco relaxed slightly.

  
“What’s your type then?“

  
Harry grinned, eyes twinkling.

  
“Blonde, tall and gorgeous. The sweetest guy I know, but extremely snarky without his morning coffee.“

  
Draco grinned, hugging his boyfriend tightly and kissing his jaw.

  
“I love you too.“

  
The blonde felt better now, but later that day, when they were rolling around the sheets, their naked bodies moving in sync, Draco still made sure to suck a huge, clearly visible hickey onto Harry’s neck.

* * *

Harry was an early riser. He always was and he always will be. But this particular morning was different, because Draco awoke simultaneously with his boyfriend. Usually, Harry would go on a morning run now. But when Draco kept him in bed he didn’t mind either: After a heated make out session and frantic rutting against each other, Draco flipped Harry over and started to eat him out. The blonde made Harry scream in pleasure as he coaxed an orgasm out of the black-haired wizard, using only his tongue. Then Draco lazily fucked his boyfriend, until they both came. So by the time Harry finally got out of bed, it was already ten in the morning. He went into the kitchen to make some coffee, but when he was about to take a first sip, the doorbell rang.

  
The boy-who-lived put on one of Draco’s shirts, which was way too big on him. It reached to his knees and covered everything, so he didn’t bother with underwear, before opening the door. It was the mailman again. Due to their popularity, Harry and Draco rarely went out for shopping. They didn’t want to be bothered constantly. So they ordered stuff online a lot. Especially Draco. After Harry showed him online stores, the blonde was obsessed with it. Almost every day a package from one shop or the other came. Harry and the mailman made some small talk, while the mailman obviously had difficulties tearing his eyes off Harry’s bare legs.

  
After a minute or so, Draco sauntered out of the bedroom with the cocky demeanor of someone who just got laid. The blonde only wore boxers, showing off his gorgeous and trained body. Greeting the mailman curtly, he stepped behind Harry, pressing his body against him and kissing the huge hickey he gave Harry the night before. Draco trailed his hand over Harry’s hips before sneaking it under Harry’s wide shirt. He grabbed his boyfriend’s butt possessively, while looking challenging at the mailman. Meanwhile, Harry was beaming. He loved it when Draco got possessive like that over him (not that he’d actually admit that). Harry and the mailman chatted for another minute, while Draco continued to grope Harry under his shirt and pepper his neck with kisses, until the mailman had to go, looking defeated.

  
After Harry closed the door, he turned in his boyfriend’s arms, looking at him amused.

  
“It’s cute when you are jealous without a reason.“ he said.

  
“You’re mine.“ the blonde growled.

  
Draco pressed his boyfriend against the door, trapping him between the wood and the blonde’s strong, warm body. He kissed his boyfriend passionately, their tongues dancing and intertwining, while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck.  
Despite their morning sex not long ago, both males quickly became hard again. Draco sneaked his hand underneath his boyfriend’s shirt again and wrapped his long elegant fingers around Harry’s cock, while he simultaneously started to rub his clothed dick against Harry’s bare leg. The blonde’s mouth wandered to Harry’s neck, where he buried his face to listen to Harry’s aroused gasps.

  
“D-Draco, p-please...”

  
“What do you want baby? Tell me. “

  
“M-More. P-Please...“

  
“Shhh. I’ll take care of you baby. “

  
The blonde kissed Harry again and when they broke apart Draco couldn’t help, but stop and stare at his boyfriend in awe. No matter who would have looked at Harry, they would have known that he belonged to Draco. The red striking hickey on Harry’s neck and Draco’s shirt were clear signals that Draco staked his claim. Not that Draco would have allowed anyone to see his boyfriend like this: Harry’s face was flushed, his eyes shut and his nose scrunched as he let out involuntary sounds of pleasure. Harry’s plumb, pink lips were bruised from all the kissing and they were slightly parted, tongue peaking out. The wide shirt on him was sliding down on his shoulders a bit, revealing Harry’s gorgeously shaped collar bones. And looking further down, Draco could see Harry’s tantalizingly perfect legs and Harry’s throbbing and hard dick in the blonde’s hand.

  
Draco quickly spun Harry around, pressing his chest against the door. He got down onto his knees behind Harry, who instinctively stuck out his bubble butt. At first, Draco pushed up the shirt on his boyfriend, so that it was resting above the swell of Harry’s ass. Then he gently spread his boyfriend’s ass cheeks with his two hands kneading the firm flesh. Staring at the pink muscle he revealed for a few moments, Draco leaned forward and licking at Harry’s hole. The black-haired wizard was still loose so Draco quickly inserted his tongue into his boyfriend. And when he tasted Harry’s ass, Draco nearly lost it, because Harry’s asshole tasted like the both of them combined: the slightly musky and salty taste of Harry’s ass, but Draco could also taste the sweet, yet bitter taste of his own cum inside Harry. He tongue-fucked Harry a few times, before withdrawing, which made Harry whine.

  
“Your ass tastes like both of us combined.“

  
Harry made a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

  
“That’s because my ass only belongs to you.“

  
Draco moaned and continued to eat out his boyfriend: He circled his tongue around the relaxed muscle, before slowly dipping it into Harry’s ass. Draco dragged the wet appendage against his boyfriend’s velvety and sensitive walls. He tried to press his tongue into Harry’s body as far as possible, aided by Harry pushing his ass back. The blonde rimmed Harry, until he could tell that his boyfriend was close. Shortly before Harry’s orgasm, Draco stopped, making Harry whine pitifully, which turned into a moan as Draco stood up and murmured huskily:

  
“You’ll cum only from my cock. “

  
The pureblood quickly got rid of his boxer shorts, throwing them carelessly away, freeing his massive erection. The blonde spit into his hand, using his saliva as lube, since he didn’t want to waste time by getting proper lube or his wand. When his erection was slick enough, Draco grabbed Harry’s hips and slowly entered his boyfriend, groaning softly. Sinking into his boyfriend’s warm and inviting body always felt like coming home. Draco also was astonished by how tight Harry was. No matter how often Draco fucked him, Harry always remained as tight as a virgin (and Draco fucked his boyfriend a lot).

  
When Draco bottomed out, Harry took a deep breath, marvelling at the feeling of his boyfriend inside him. He loved the feeling of being stretched open like this. For Harry this was the physical manifestation of their bond, of their love: One soul in two bodies. The black-haired wizard leaned back into Draco.

  
“Please move... “

  
Draco was never able to deny his boyfriend something. Slowly, he started to move his hips: shallow thrusts in and out of Harry.

  
“Merlin, just fuck me properly, Draco. “ Harry growled impatiently.

  
“Bossy. “ Draco chuckled.

  
Nonetheless he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and sped up his movements. Every time Draco thrust into his boyfriend, his heavy balls slapped against Harry’s firm ass and every time he hit Harry’s sweet spot, making his boyfriend moan wantonly. Draco buried his face into Harry’s clothed shoulder from behind as he fucked him with fast, almost punishing thrusts.

  
Harry threw his head back, his lustful moans loud enough for everyone to hear. He met everyone of Draco’s thrusts, moving back on his dick. As usual, Draco never failed to massage his prostate with his erection, making Harry feel as if his body was on fire. Harry’s blood was boiling with lust and his mind dazed as pleasure overtook anything else.

  
“Who do you belong to Harry?“ Draco suddenly asked.

  
When Harry was too distracted by Draco screwing him into oblivion, the blonde stopped moving.

  
“You. I belong to you.“ Harry whined.

  
“Who is the only one who can fuck you?“

  
“You! Only you. You...”

  
“Good boy.“ Draco whispered.

  
Quickly, he pulled out of Harry, turning him around. Strong hands grabbed Harry’s thighs, directly underneath his butt and hitched him up. Harry wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist as he was lifted up. Hastily, Draco guided his dick back into his lover’s sweet hole and started to pound him into the wall again.

  
They made out messily, moaning into each other’s mouths, while their bodies moved in sync. The smell of sweat and sex permeated the air as the two males lost themselves in pleasure. And soon they reached their orgasms. As Draco came close, he started to chant mindlessly:

  
“Mine. You’re mine. Mine.“

  
His thrusts became even faster and harder, dick hammering into his boyfriend erratically.

  
“Yours.“ Harry replied moaning.

  
This triggered Draco’s orgasm and with a guttural moan he spilled his seed into Harry. The feeling of Draco’s hot and thick cum splattering against his inner walls made Harry tumble over the edge too. The black-haired man screamed out his boyfriend’s name as he shot his cum between their bodies.

  
The blonde didn’t stop fucking Harry though. He continued to move, drawing out their orgasms. When they came down, Draco leaned the two of them against the door, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. Draco kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

  
“I love you baby.“

  
“Love you too.“

  
Carefully, Draco pulled out of Harry and lowered his boyfriend to the floor.

  
“Are you okay? I haven’t been too rough, have I?“

  
Harry smiled adoringly at Draco. It was endearing how wild Draco was when they had sex, but then as soon as they were done he turned into a concerned mother hen.

  
“I’m great. Just a bit sore. The good kind of sore. You were perfect, my dragon.“

  
Draco smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and chuckled when Harry added:

  
“Damn. I got cum on your shirt.“

  
Still chuckling, Draco pulled the stained shirt over Harry’s head, before picking up his discarded boxers from the floor.

  
“Doesn’t matter. I’ll just wash it later.“

  
Draco threw the dirty clothes into the hamper, before the two cleaned up quickly and then went into their kitchen nakedly to have some breakfast. Draco was walking a few steps behind his boyfriend, staring transfixed at his enticing body and swaying hips. And if Draco ended up shagging Harry on the kitchen counter, no one could blame him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first bonus chapter from the voting. It ranked 5th place with 7,5% of the votes. I hope you liked it.  
> The next bonus chapter will be for the second 5th place (Oneshot 20). It will be posted on the 6th of July.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
